The One That Ruled
by Dance-of-the-Twilight
Summary: The day a mysterious beauty appears infront of the Soul Society is the day havoc begins in the Soul Society. This girl is the original soul reaper, but she dosen't look a day over 14, and yet she is the most powerful soul reaper there is? ?xOC
1. Chapter 1

Yamamoto founded the soul society 2000 years before Bleach, and is thought to be the best Soul Reaper there ever was

Yamamoto founded the soul society 2000 years before Bleach, and is thought to be the best Soul Reaper there ever was. But, who knows if he had any help? Inspiraton? Who originally started the Soul Society, and taught Yamamoto? No one knows, until the day a mysterious beauty appears infront of a Gotei 13 meeting along with there lieutenants. Who is this girl? Why does only a fraction of her spirit energy bring the entirety of Soul Society to the floor, including Yamamoto? Why is he taking orders from her? The execution Zanpakuto isn't REALLY the strongest? And more importantly, where has she been all this time?

Ohayo, everyone! Welcome to my Bleach fanfiction! This idea just popped into my head, I hope you like it! This is the hardest profile I've ever done! Anyway, I have a request of you all, PLEASE MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTER TO END UP WITH!! Anyhow, On with the Profile!

Name: Yachitora Utsu  
Meaning: Eight-Thousand Tiger Strikes  
Age: Looks- 15 Actual Age- Forever (i'm serious 0.o)  
Rank: Unknown  
Zanpakuto: Tenshikami

THE STRONGEST ZANPAKUTO IS YOURS ACTUALLY, NOT THE EXECUTION ZANPAKUTO!!  
Meaning: Heaven God  
Release: "Sing into the Stars."

Looks: as perfect as I can make you, which is PERFECT. LOL.  
Hair: Pure White. Shines prism colors.  
Eyes: Icy blue. (NO.ONE Can look you in the eyes, it's like if they did, they'd freeze, not literaly.)  
Figure: Hourglass

Lips: Red as blood

Cheeks: light pink

Eyelashes: Pretty and long, how I like it 3  
Clothing: Dark blue furisode with golden and silver sakura blossoms on the sleeves and the ends. Golden and silver cranes and half moons in random places on the furisode. Instead of a Captain's Shinigami jacket thingy (I used to know what they were called!) you wear a Black sash over your left shoulder and on the front and back is the symbol for 'Warrior' in white. Your shoes are traditional Shinigamis and your sword is placed on your right hip (like Sasuke's from Naruto in Shippuden.)

I THINK that's it… but if you need more, message me, m'kay? Oh, and like, I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Raidon of Lightning

Hi! DOTT here! I realize that the main character does seem like a mary-sue, and I'm not gonna lie, I could see that too. But, if anyone wants me to change her or that, please speak up and I'd be happy to come to an agreement with you! Kay kay, here's the first chapter!! TADA!!!

All was normal and quiet in the comfort of seireitei. No Hollows had appeared in a reasonable amount of time and no trouble could be seen anywhere. But the eye can only see so far. An angered being rapidly flying through the skies, roofs, streets, and sometimes buildings and homes of seireitei was flashing yellow, lightning and static casting a glow off of the being incased in yellow light and lightning, adding to the chaos of it all.

Of course, this was one of the extremely poor parts of the seireitei, so more people were at the market, trying to make a living, than here, in the burning and destruction of there homes. Already though, someone from a guard tower had spotted her, and in the background, every Soul Reaper that was on duty was now running the wrong way to look for the force that had infiltrated the seireitei as the siren called out 'Attention, there is an intruder in the seireitei. Attention, there is an intruder in the seireitei.'

The flickering, lightning made tail rocketing off of the persons end, making it look more of a comet than a person. But, it was a person, and a person with a purpose. Picking up speed, it flew out into the skies and went fast enough and far enough to find its way into a window leading straight to a hallway that lead straight to a large door into the office of the Head Captain Yamamoto. It just so happened, all the Gotei 13 and there lieutenants were having an urgent meeting in that same large room.

The figure's flaming lightning tail died out as soon as it entered the room, revealing a small, almost feeble looking little girl. But, as she only looked twelve, anger, rage, and fury burned in her eyes like the static giving, invisible shock waves that swirled around her. Unseen, but deadly to get near to. She charged forward, a frown on her face and her eyebrows furrowed.

Her hair went down to her shoulders and then had ends that were spiked outward and were blood red on every end and tip amongst her otherwise onyx colored hair. Her eyes were an electric gold, with cat's eye pupils. Over her eyes were metallic purple rimmed glasses, shaped squarely, regular sized and thin glassed. Her skin tone was tan, and her teeth were sharp, like a shark. Or, like a cats. Yes, like a cat's.

Her clothing looked like that of a Soul Reaper Captain's robes, only slightly different. The under robes were white instead of black, and her actual captains robes were black, not white. The back of the robe had the symbol of 'Glory' in gold and her shoes were traditional. On her back was a zanpakuto, razor sharp and thick. Its handle had the inscription 'Thunder Leopard' in gold amongst the black, slick holding. Her back was straight and her shoulders back, but her face was still angered.

Her personality, well, couldn't you tell by now? Angry, impatient, stubborn, and mean. The two guards in front of the door where in the middle of saying 'halt' when she rabidly through them away, yelling "Out of my way, out of my way!!!" This girl's name was Raidon. Though, to her 'friends' (to her they were just teammates), she was known as 'Zigzag' because of her unmatched speed. She burst through the door, all heads turning to her.

"Excuse me miss, but you must be lost. This is the Soul Society, not the seireitei, so…" Zigzag/Raidon cut off the white haired man who looked rather ill. "Shut the hole in your face before I fill it with my fist, Sickly." She continued to march forward. "Hey, lady, you don't have access…" "Shut up!" Raidon yelled at the red head lieutenant that spoke. She pushed a blonde haired lieutenant out of her way and marched directly toward the Main Captain.

"Mr. Yamamoto, I am Raidon Inabikari. I am the alpha beta under Main Head Captain Yachitora Utsu , and I was assigned to come here in order to deal with a very serious problem. ..SIR." She stomped her foot and opened her eye widely, he pupils advancing in size. "Ho, ho, ho, little one. Are you lost? Will one of you boys please show this little one back to her division?"

Raidon sniffed the air. "You sir, are intoxicated and I have no business speaking with you. And what's with your hat? It's really creepy." Zigzag's pupils once again widened. "Hey, there, little guy, that's not very nice. Where's your mommy?" The bearded, alcohol smelling man bent down and patted her on the head. "Touch me again and I'll bite you." "HA HA HA, aren't you the feisty one, hey, can you count to ten little one?" He asked.

Raidon opened her jaw and in a flash she had delivered a swift, hard bite. "YEOWCH, why, you little brat!" He dived for her, but she hissed at him and defiantly jumped atop the blonde haired lieutenant's head, her claws digging sharply into his scalp. "YAH!! GET IT OFF ME!" He flapped his arms about. "Stop this degrading nonsense at once, or I shall have to use force!!!" She jumped atop his desk standing straight, for the first time getting a good look at all the faces. She also, could hear very well up there.

"What's wrong with her?" "What is she wearing?" "Do we attack?" "Do we call backup?" "No, stupid, it's just a kid." Zigzag's face flashed red and she delivered a hard, firm slap across the head of the odd looking captain with a black face and a white thing on his head. "How dare you?!? I have met shoes older than you children! This is why I hate children! You, all in your prime, only frolicking around at the tender young ages of 50,000, I remember then, oh yes. But I spent my time training! Not going to meetings and pretending to be shinigami, a poor excuse of a squadron, though. Worse off than others, that's for sure. How many times do you get attacked in a day?"

Zigzag chatted along, as she dug through the drawers of the desk. She clicked her tongue. "General Captain Yamamoto, this is an outrage! For such a mediocre excuse for a girl to come in here and disrupt this beautiful scenery is very much lacking in beauty." "MEDIOCRE?!? WHY, YOU MISERABLE IMP!!!" Screeched Zigzag. "General Captain Yamamoto, do something please!" Yelled the girly looking boy.

Yamamoto stood still, looking at the girl. The room was silent. Zigzag became aware of the silence and turned to face Yamamoto. She drew herself up to her full height, looked him the eye and said "Well??? Are you going to explain this to them or NOT?" She widened her eyes yet again. "Please, stupid peasant, General Captain Yamamoto doesn't have time for the likes of-ACK!" The girly boy let out a squeal as gasps filled the room as Yamamoto, the Soul Society's hero, bowed, to little girl. "Welcome back, Main Beta Captain Raidon." The tiny girls face filled with a superior grin. "HA! I told you!!!"

T.B.C.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER-

Who is this Raidon person? And for that matter, why is she here? All the questions about this mysterious girl are answered as the Soul Kingdom's finest squadron finally comes to light.


End file.
